


he's self confessed and a little obsessed

by blueandbrady



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Age Difference, Cunnilingus, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-16
Updated: 2014-03-16
Packaged: 2018-01-15 21:55:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1320565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueandbrady/pseuds/blueandbrady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry's seventeen, but Caroline is a grown woman.</p>
            </blockquote>





	he's self confessed and a little obsessed

**Author's Note:**

> My Tumblr dash was having a Harry/Caroline night a couple weeks ago and I had this in my gdocs. It's just porn. There are no other redeeming qualities.

"You're so easy, always ready to go, aren't you, huh?" Caroline says, and Harry follows her line of sight to where his cock is tenting his trousers.

"'M seventeen," Harry mumbles. It's not his fault. He's got a beautiful woman kneeling between his legs.

"I know, baby," she says and then her hand is fitting to the shape of him through his jeans and squeezing, feeling him out. Harry jerks up into it and she laughs.

God, Harry hates how much he loves it when she laughs at him, when that hot flood of shame rushes through him for not knowing something. It's not like he's never been with anyone before; he's had plenty of girls before, but that's just it. Girls, not a woman.

"You can - you can pull it out," Harry says, and tries not to push up against her hand.

"I know I can," Caroline says, smiling at him softly. "You'd let me do anything, wouldn't you?"

"Yeah," Harry says. He wants to do it all.

"My favorite boy," says Caroline. She keeps rubbing him until he's so hard he's poking out above the waistband of his jeans, smearing wetly across his stomach. "Christ, Harry," she says when she finally takes him out and jerks him, one long slide from the base to the tip. "Do you even have any idea what you've got here?"

Harry breathes out through his nose and shakes his head. He knows he's bigger than most of his mates and is supposed to be proud of that, but it's been a burden more than anything else. None of the girls back home wanted anything to do with it. No one's ever looked at it the way Caroline does, hungry and in awe. He's gotten used to girls backing away, but Caroline never does.

She doesn't stop jerking him as she stretches up to press their mouths together, gets Harry's bottom lip between her teeth and tugs. Harry moans, hips jerking, and splays his hands out over her back, keeping her close. He likes touching her, can't believe that she lets him, that this beautiful, gorgeous woman lets him look at her and touch her.

She's so slim and soft, and fits perfectly against him. He lets his hands roam, and they drop down to grab her bum, squeezing, and his fingertips brush against her cunt through her soft knickers, surprising her, making her groan. He does it again, more determinedly.

"Alright," she says, and rolls to the side, pulling Harry with her by his t-shirt. His cock rubs against the inside of her thigh at first and then catches on her knickers, adding to the wetness there. He can feel how hot she is, and she's so close, just a thin piece of material stopping him from getting inside and he thrusts weakly at the thought, head dropping to mouth at her exposed shoulder.

"So eager," she says, and Harry whines. So what if he is, damn it. She cups his face with her hands, and rubs a thumb over his bottom lip. "But I want your mouth first." Harry groans. He wants to be inside her so bad it hurts. "Go on," she says, pushing at his shoulders. "I'm waiting."

Harry curls his fingers around her knickers and tugs them down, tossing them to the floor and fitting back between her legs, looking at where she's exposed to him. She's so wet and pink and raw, and it's a familiar enough sight that Harry doesn't hesitate to lean in and spread her open with two fingers and rub the flat of his tongue against her clit. Her legs twitch, closing up around his head and he uses his other hand to keep her open wide to him.

"Yeah, good start," she says, and winds her fingers through his hair. He isn't new to this, the girls back home always more up for it than fucking, but Caroline makes him feel like he's never done this before. She makes him forget everything he knows, makes him feel like the teenager he is, bumbling and eager.

He slides a finger through the slickness between her folds, sucks one into his mouth, and lightly brushes his thumb over her clit before laying a soft kiss to it. Caroline groans and tugs on his hair, frustrated. "I'm not a little girl who wants to play, Harry. Lick me or fuck off." 

Harry flushes, embarrassed, but does as she says, holds her open and licks between his fingers with the rough of his tongue. She's so wet that she's all he can taste and smell so he licks her harder, shoves his face into her cunt until she's tugging at the sheets with the hand not in his hair.

Her legs start to twitch and close up around his ears the harder he goes at it. He firms the tip of his tongue and rubs her clit again and again and again until she's gasping and shaking. The sounds she's making are going straight to his cock that's throbbing hot and heavy against his stomach, so he curls a protective hand around it, but then it feels too good to just leave it at that and starts to stroke himself, falling into a rhythm to match his tongue. 

Harry's eyes water with how roughly Caroline's pulling on his hair now and he can barely breathe smothered between her thighs, but he doesn't want it any other way, loves how into it she is, how unashamed she is at showing it. Loves that he's the one making her feel like that. He's not going to last. He sucks on her clit and slides two fingers inside her, crooking them as he fists his cock faster and faster until his toes curl up and he comes.

He keeps fucking her with his tongue until she follows him a few moments later, shuddering, legs so tight around his head he almost can't breathe.

He flops onto his back beside her when she lets go, panting and using the back of his other hand to wipe his mouth and chin. When he opens his eyes again, Caroline is looking at him and frowning.

"What?" he says, and wraps an arm around his waist, suddenly self-conscious.

"You came," she says, and looks at his softening cock.

Harry feels his face heat up. "I know. I did better, though, right?"

Caroline hums, which isn't an answer, and pulls her shirt over her head, tossing her bra to the side with it while Harry stares raptly. She's gorgeous and a woman and she lets him be with her. He almost can't believe it, even with her right here. "You've got ten minutes," she says, "to get hard again, or I'm going to sleep."

Harry isn't sure what kind of sound comes out of his mouth at that, but for once he's glad to be seventeen. He's not going to need ten minutes with the way Caroline is settling herself across his lap and reaching into the drawer for a condom.


End file.
